Not what you think I am
by K.Bradshaw
Summary: A mermaid leaves home to avoid arranged marriage, takes refuge in a Forks river. She goes to Forks High she decides to be called Bella,then a deteriorating mansion near her refuge is suddenly repaired and occupied. Please R R. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Not what you think I am**

By Kirsten Bradshaw

Chapter One

I watched as the sun went down over the horizon looking like a candle being slowly taken out of a windowless room. I always loved seeing the sun for one more time each day, how it had the appearance of a flame; a white centre that gradually became yellow as you took in more of its beauty. The yellow would then approach orange that quickly became a red which was almost fluorescent around the edges creating a flower-like image in the darkening sky. Quite like the pattern that you'd see on the back of our tails, we don't all have the same one though. Each family has one that only they have. If there were clouds during the day they would change from their day-time white to grey colours to a gorgeous range of baby pink to a dark mauve. Another thing about the sunset that I found fascinating is our tails can be described with similar colour ranges; base colours white to black and patterns in the sunset cloud colours; from baby pink to purple The clouds in their different shapes, sizes and how dense they appeared to be in the day would look as if they were painted there by a professional artist until the sun was out of sight. The whole sky would look like an exquisite oil painting at sunset, how all the colours would slowly blend into the next one when you looked at something else, as though it was in fact an oil painting, as though the lighter colours were painted on top of the darker ones. Mmm… that's how my younger sister Trish describes our tails… always pedantically describing everything. The ocean's surface ripples at sunset seemed as if they were a ruffled sheet made of cotton material on a bed you just got out of, but going up and down in slow-motion. It reminds me of how our hair moves in the water as we swim. As the sun went down the water's colour gradually shifted towards a peaceful navy blue. I enjoyed being an audience of this gorgeous occurrence; I always came to the water's surface to peacefully watch the change from day to night. I love my life as a mermaid, so peaceful…then again the precautions about secrecy can be annoying but overall I enjoy being a mermaid

Not too far off towards the horizon, there were two fisherman. Though it was dark now, they tried to continue fishing, but they finally gave up. The two humans had been fishing since this afternoon in a small boat. While the sun sets the light shining onto their tinnie fades slowly revealing the true colour, at times if the tinnie is on the right angle it creates a small mirror image of the sunset. The red, yellow and orange colouring of the descending sun visible on the side of the boat. I watched as they started packing up to go to shore and mostly likely home as well. The scene bored me so I dove back into the water.

I decided I would sneak around and see if I could get away with diving out and back into the water from where I am. What can I say? I am a rebel. We being what we are have rules that we are not suppose to expose our existence to the human species because then we'd have them trying to track us down, they'd probably put us in an aquarium or something. In their dreams! We're mermaids, and the fastest swimming marine species, they'd never catch us but still we'd be in constant danger of having divers swimming all over the place trying to find us and our home.

What the hell, I'm sure a small leap out and dive back into the water won't hurt, besides it was dark now and anyone would mistake me for a dolphin, pretty darn easily, actually. All I'd have to do is keep my arms in. I got as close to the boat us our clan would allow, quickly swam to the sea bed threw a U turn then rapidly swam to the top with enough speed that I was able to leap out of the water, enjoying the increasing height, quickly adjusting my body and falling back into the water.

It was a thrill, the thought of getting caught. Now let's see if the humans saw me. I hid under the surface of the water and looked up; they had dumbstruck-looking faces but nothing that would mean they thought I was a mermaid. Good. Suddenly I realized that I had been out here a little later than I'm meant to and I'd better get going.

Peeking my head into my home it seemed that I hadn't been missed. I guess they must have though the sunset lasted a little longer or maybe there was a party I wasn't invited too? Lucky for me because if they'd known what I had just done my Mother and Father would go berserk at what I'd pulled. They only gave me the trust of being able to go watch the sun set a year go on the condition that I came straight home afterwards, which I'd bent today and I don't want to lose that privilege.

Everything seemed calm and quiet like it usually was so I snuck into my room and sprawled all of my things where they would be lying around at this time of the day to make it seem that I'd come back when I was supposed to. It would be time for dinner soon so I decided to go and see what Mother was planning to organise for dinner, she can make awesome salads sometimes so well it's unbelievable. We don't need to eat everyday we only consume food occasionally to keep our skin looking healthy and our tails shiny and today was the day to have a nutritious meal to revitalize ourselves.

Something was up, Mother and Father were hiding in their room talking about something that probably wouldn't be a good idea to eavesdrop on but it was still suspicious. Like everyone else in this family we usually talk in the open and don't keep secrets from one another. This would have to be one of the few times that they'd ever hidden themselves while in conversation. I had a hunch but I decided to drop it until Mother and Father decide to reveal any plans or – well - I don't know but I don't want to be worried at the moment. I prefer to live without having to worry about anything.

My life was pretty much worry-free since I'd been brought into the world. There were a few times where there'd been some close calls while I was still a baby but anything besides my life has been pretty decent. Except, I'm starting to get a little bored living the same life for over a thousand years. I wish for something new, something fun, as well. I enjoy the little competitions of diving and throwing as many flips or whatever while air-borne as possible with my little sister but it's not how it use to be. We still have them because we both enjoy it but I need something new. The life I lead is a glamorous one because of the flashiness of our home and the jewels we own; even the shiny shells we wear make the other families envious of us. My sister Trish enjoys the spotlight like the rest of my family but to a minor extent I have a desire to live in a not-so glamorous life. Even though I'm the older one, Trish likes to be a little bossy occasionally, "Kirsten this" "Kirsten that", but you can't blame her I was like that at one stage as I was growing up, it drove her crazy.

Living a life as a mermaid is a slow one compared to humans. We don't grow as quickly as they do and phases like toddler, childhood, and adolescent go for a very long time. I'm 1264 years old while in the comparison with humans I would be a 19 year old and Trish a 17 year old. The math wouldn't add up but Trish is 1138 years old. If the mermaid worked out a human-mermaid age ratio it'd be extremely complicated so we just go by what we look like to humans, it's the easiest way as well, so, we mermaids just stick with that method for age comparison.

My parents say that there are other intelligent species besides mermaid that are considered to be myths by humans, but say they've never met any or seen them. Mother, Father, Trish and I've not got the slightest idea where these 'mythological' species live, let alone the slightest idea of what their characteristics are. The only reason that we suspect such existences are true is Father met another merman and was told some crazy tales about them, yet we haven't encountered any so I don't know where the merman met a secretive species. I doubt that such existences are even true.

**N/A: I may not be able to update soon due to exams but I'll do my best, I'll try to make the next a bit longer as well. Please tell me what you think etc**

**I'll do my best to update but I can't guarantee it'll be soon.**

**Kirsten:)**

**PS my beta is lolafalana**


	2. Chapter 2

To all who read my story, there unfortunately won't be an update in the near future due to the study needed in exams. Sorry guys but I must focus on studying for a while

Chapter 2

I woke the next day to find that Mother and Father were acting completely normal, showing no signs of beholding secrets. _That's weird I could have sworn they were whispering in there room last night._ They just went about their daily routine, the usual good-mornings; Mother cleaning any messes up, Father leaving the house to visit a mate of his who's the father of William._ That stuck up, good for nothing, spoilt brat; I've never liked him and was actually bullied by him._ I left them to their selves and went about my own business

We don't need sleep to sustain ourselves each day, the only reasons for sleeping and consuming food is for our beauty; to keep our skin and tails looking healthy as though they were make of silk. Mermaids and mermen generally care about their appearance therefore preferentially go to the efforts required to prevent our tails looking all chapped-like on the scales and skin silky smooth, but like any other female human or mermaid we are more fussy and appearance conscious.

Eventually leaving the house after helping Mother clean one of her many tasks, I swam for a while, ultimately ending up at my boyfriend's home only to find that he'd left recently and isn't expected to be back for another hour. I decided to find a near-by safe spot to lie in the sun. Our lives are similar to humans except for the fact we breathe under water and all that; housing is similar rich areas , moderate and average areas, my home is in the rich region of the ocean and David's is in the moderate area, so I needed to swim for a while to reach his.

_Uh? What's that?_ I spun around, only to discover that my younger sister was attempting to creep up on me, again.

"Trish! Why do you persist in trying to sneak up on me? For fun?" I yelled at the pain in the backside.

"Aww come on, loosen up you grouchy octopus, don't go getting your tail in a knot. I was only trying to have fun. Besides I wasn't trying to pull any surprises on you. The real reason I'm here is that I _was_ going to ask you if you'd like to go and have a bit of fun." Trish asked then mutters "You need it."

"Trish, it's embedded now with your constant sneak and stunt. Sorry I yelled I'd love to." I replied with a trace of remorse in my voice

"Kirsten, I said _was_, not that I am!" she left yelling over her shoulder.

"Please Trish, I'd love to. And I'm truly am sorry for yelling" I begged while in pursuit of my favorite sibling, no my _only_ sibling.

Whirling around with no sign of any anger showing, but in fact a huge grin on her face, she said, "Yeah I wasn't really leaving I was just pulling your tail." And with that she started approaching me, slightly laughing.

"Thanks, sis. What'd you have in mind?" I asked and began to follow my prank-pulling sister further out into the ocean

After ten minutes of fast swimming I figure out that we are going to leap out of the water performing as many or complicated tricks as possible. _I wonder if she knew that this is my favorite pass time?_

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a great time. Thanks, but I must go now if I'm to try and catch David," I explained to her, truly showing that I didn't want to leave.

"No worries see you later sis," she replied, going her own way.

I race to David's home to find he was just about to enter his home, creeping up behind my loving boyfriend I grabbed him in a huge hug. _Geez I'm such a hypocrite_. He was surprised at first and once he knew who'd grabbed him David greeted me with a passionate kiss. He told his mother that he'd be leaving again and intends to return before dark. I've been with him for three years; he's so nice, caring, and protective when necessary. David is never aggressive if we ever disagree with something, in our three years there hasn't been a single argument or anything along those lines.

Once David was finished telling his mother, we left and swam to our favorite spot; a cave near the shore but too risky for humans to try and reach due to the currents, rips and reef around it making the location too difficult to reach for boats or swimmers, making this lovely place all our own.

After arriving at the cave David and I spoke of our many separated days since we'd last met as we leaned against the smoothed out rock. His time away had been very peaceful and relaxed by the way he spoke and what he'd done. While mine had been, busy thanks to Mother and Father for bringing Trish and I to clubs and other homes to show us off to others living in the rich region of the ocean. And then there was the private talk Mother and Father had had. _That private talk is starting to get to me. My family has never kept secrets from each other before._ Sensing my sudden discomfort David embraced me.

"Kirsten, what's wrong?"

"I keep having this hunch that the private chat Mother and Father had is about something big, and the outcome isn't good," I replied holding myself closer to him, burying my head in his chest.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure whatever it is that it can't be that bad." My David said while running his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me, slightly loosening his hold as to look down at my worried face.

"If it ever turns out too bad, I'll always be here for you. Where ever you go I'll be there," he continued.

"Thank you, David." I said while looking up at him in deep admiration of his kindness before pecking him on the cheek.

He bent to return the gesture but instead of just a peck, David started kissing me on the lips so passionately that I was lost in pure bliss Soon I began to kiss him the same way, losing all of my worries for the time being. After an immeasurable amount of time he pulled away only to embrace me again and whisper words of comfort into my ear. Looking me in the eyes we swam further up the cave where more smoothed rock surrounded the cave's edges and came out of the water at a flat surface, long and wide enough for three merpeople to lie on without being squashed. I didn't know that it was here. _So much for my rebellious side._ David pulled me onto the rock along with his self and began to cradle me in his lap, still aware of my concern he tightened his hold, telling me everything will be ok while kissing me on my forehead.

"It's starting to approach sunset. We better go Kirsten," he said while loosening his grasp to allow me to move back into the water.

"Thanks, David, I can always count on you for anything. I love you," I replied, hugging my love one for a last time today.

"See you tomorrow, love," her replied while he gave me a peck on the cheek soon after.

We parted to go our own ways.

As I was swimming into my home after a day of being with my boyfriend, David, I found myself being attacked by my sister, Trish, with gossip. _Here we go again, what does she want this time?_  
"Hey Kirsten, I overheard Mother and Father talking to each other about when is the best time to tell us something and apparently they intend to tell us when it's dark." Trish said so quickly that I only just caught what she said to me. _Tell us something? Why would Trish be so eager to me such a thing, I'm too interested now._

"Trish, do you know why or are just trying to annoy me?" I asked, showing that I'm not up for one of her games today.

"All I heard was they were talking to each other trying to think of when would be best to tell us about arranging marriages," replied Trish with a hint of discomfort at the idea.

_Why would they want to arrange who we…marry?_ Then I click. David. My parents weren't very fond of him, always dropping hints one way or another when he was out of ear-shot. _So, forcing me to marry some snobby merman like William is their idea of stopping me from being with David? They can kiss that thought of theirs goodbye, no way in hell will I be forced into and arranged marriage, to approach a merman, who made my childhood experiences with him awful, floating under an alter and say 'I do'. I'd rather suffer by being chewed by a shark with blunt teeth than forced into such an unjustifiable scheme. _

If this was some joke of hers, Trish will pay later. I am gullible at times and a situation like this…my flaw, I fall for any pranks or lies involving life-important decisions.

Mother and Father have always had William around. Only time will tell.

**Sorry 'bout the cliffy, a nasty one at that. I'll make it up to you guys by updating chap 3 ASAP.**

**Reviews motivate me so please express any opinions.**

**Please tell me what you think about the story and if you have any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

**Kirsten:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry folks, my drive lost my story files and one thing led to another. I meant to update this **AGES AGO**.

BTW Kitten the wolf – yes they're immortal except if their murdered, attacked etc.

Disclaimer- TWILIGHT AIN'T MINE!

**I forgot to mention that all mer-people wear silk fabric around their lower half and for obvious reasons they are called skirts, ****can't be bothered getting fancy. **

Any way on with the story:

Chapter 3

Waking up from the fitful sleep that featured nightmares of me walking down the isle towards William with that git smiling at me like he is receiving a trophy, thinking of the horrible life that is lying ahead as I had no choice but to say the words "I do".

Something is up I can just feel it in every fibre of my body. There is too much chitchat going on out there as well only Mother and Father would be up at this time of the day. Oh Trish I hope you were joking…

"…I'd be delighted to marry your daughter Kirsten" the voice of William drifted into my bedroom.

No…please…be a joke…please

"Thank you William, you have no idea how happy we are that you agreed" replied the voice of my mother.

No… my mind kept saying, hoping that Father wasn't about to seal the deal"I'll inform my daughter this evening, after dinner, I'm glad that we are going to have you as part of the family" said the voice of Father _No, no, no…I can't believe that he sealed it …he…he…he sealed it. Oh shit, it wasn't a joke… it wasn't a joke _

With my brain trying to process what had just happened I stayed in my room trying to find a way out of the house without being seen by Mother, Father or William, then it hit me. _Trish's room_. When we were kids we'd also sneak out of the house through her window, because it could be opened. With that epiphany I wrote a note addressed to Trish with the instruction to destroy it ASAP and zipped into her bedroom to find she wasn't in there.

Not believing my luck I snuck in and placed the note of her table and used the window to escape, with nothing more than the pendant that David had given to me a while ago. I've never figured out how I came to love it besides the fact that it came from David, I don't have time for that now I need to run, runaway from the horrid future that lies ahead if I stay. 

I hurry to David's home to see if he was outside in the garden like he usually is. To my relief I spot him heading out of the house, having a loving smile on his face and looking at a small orange pearl attached to an elegant necklace in his hand. Staring into the distance his eyes, with his hand holding the necklace close to his chest and soon after carefully places it into a small black box and the box into the pocket of his skirt. Look back into the distance, he resumes staring with a glazed look in his eyes.

_No idea what that was all about, must have been __important by the look on his face. Where he got the pearl from I'll never know. Oh I hate it that this will be the last time I'll see him._

I quietly call his name hoping that nobody but him would hear it.

"David… David"

Didn't work.

_I can't hold it in any more__. _

I threw myself at him and latched onto him crying with my head against his chest, wanting to cry my troubles away. It's rare that I cry but when I do, it comes pouring out in tsunamis.

"Kirsten, what is it?" the soft voice of David asked, but he got no answer as I was too immersed in my thoughts.

"Kirsten…?" he asked again, still not receiving an answer from me, he started swimming.

I didn't particularly care about anything except for the fact that I was with him. When he stopped swimming I stifled my sobs and looked up at his face to see where he'd taken us.

_The cave, the one place where we can spend time __together without being interrupted_.

At the sight of this place I started crying again, the memories of our rendezvous here was coming back to me, the thought of needing to runaway and leave this behind just reinforced my crying.

David held me in the embraced that always calmed me but he seemed to be baffled that bringing me here only made the crying worse. Running his hand along my back seemingly having no idea of what to do, he let me cry and whispered words in my ear, carrying me further into our cave.

"Let it all out Kirsten, I'm sure I'll be able to help with this." Said David in the voice I loved.

"David…" I whispered his name "That's just it… it can't" I reply with my eyes red and my voice breaking constantly. By now my crying had subsided but still silently sobbing into his chest.

"What is it that has you so upset? I love you but it kills me to see you crying like this" he asks with concern written on his face

"My parents…they've done something so horrendous…without even asking about what…about what I thought of it" I reply, confusing him

"Kirsten, what have they done? I've met them before but they never struck me as cruel people" David says, loosening his hold to see my face.

_I__t's either now or never…_

"They've arranged for me to marry William this morning, I overheard them because they thought I was asleep at the time" Briefly looking in his eyes and returning to holding him in a death grip.

"But I don't want to…all I can think of is …run far away and hide… never coming back…but if I leave…I have to leave you…I want you to be… the one in my life because…I love you with all my heart" I whisper the last part with as much sincerity I could muster.

Tears sliding down my face, softening my hold on him I gently nuzzle his neck for a good while not saying a word, allowing my tears to continue down my face. Holding me in an embrace that I love so much he caresses my cheeks wiping away the droplets of water running down my face. I begin kissing him slowly on the neck with one hand rubbing against the back of his neck and the other arm around his middle. Soon after he brings his hand up under my chin and claiming my mouth, hungrily joining in the kiss I found myself lost in our love for each other, oblivious to everything else. We continue until the need of breath was prominent, with our foreheads touching breathing haggardly looking into one another's eyes. Gently pushing him against the smoothened rock, passionately claiming his mouth tongues fighting ,but not long before I pull from the kiss and run my hands down his chest, stopping just above his hips wrapping one around, the other back into his hair and captured his mouth. David hadn't been kissed like this by me before so it was only natural that he pulled away.

"Love, what…?" starts with a surprised tone

"I want you David…you're all I've wanted…ever" I answer between hurried kisses on his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asks running his nose of my neck making me shiver in delight.

"I've never been so sure of anything before" replying looking in his eyes before capturing his mouth again. This time David kissing back just as hungrily with no hesitation or uncertainty.

I close my eyes and run my nose along his neck and collarbone, gently pulling him towards the flat surface at the end of the cave until both of us was sitting there. Climbing into his lap I lock my arms around his neck, kissing him frantically knowing this will be the last time I'll see him. He began to slowly lower himself down onto the rock whilst running one hand along my back and the other buried in my long red hair. Pulling at a string attached to my shells, they becomes loose and he quickly but lightly throws them to the side, whilst resuming the kiss I feel two firm but soft hands drift down my sides with thumbs trailing behind lightly grazing the skin beneath, but stop and linger above my hips where a tight-fitting silk skirt resides. Removing the small but offending fabric from my hips, David looks into my eyes and captures my lips. I run my hands down his soft back until they reach his own silk, I pull the strap and dispose of it. "You're the only one who can claim my heart as yours" I whisper in his ear, before softly nuzzling his jaw line. "As you are for mine" he responds before cupping my cheek and losing ourselves within the bliss of pure ecstasy.

Line_

I don't know how much time was spent just staring out of the cave into the horizon watching the sun shimmer on the ripples of the ocean, wrapped within the arms of my lover. As the light from the sun begin to fail, the dread of reality hit me with full force.

"David…?" I ask but to only receive an "mmm?" a hand running slow, soft circles on my stomach and a gentle kiss on the nape of my neck.

"It's time that I go…In a few hours I'll be expected to be home" I say trying to avoid saying the git's name or the reason.

Getting up from a position that I'm not too fond of giving up, I reach over to the place where our clothes had been sitting for who knows how long and begin putting mine back on, handing David his. After putting the skirt and shells back on, I look down at the pendant that he'd given me on graduation and turn to see whether he was wearing his. Turning around David sees that I was holding my pendant and looking to see if he had his expectantly.

"I never took it off, I always wore it. As my love for you never left me" he says in response from the sight of me looking at him with an investigative appearance on my face. Placing his lips on my forehead he embraces me in a hug, so gentle and so loving I didn't hear a thing had said to me. Hearing a sad but humored chuckle I look up to his face to see a small, amused smile splay on his lips.

"Love…" Pulling out the small box out of his skirt pocket I feel my heart flutter against the rib cage above it. Opening the box to show a single orange pearl on a beautiful necklace, I gasp and whisper "It's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you, Hon. Will you wear this pearl, to remind you that my love will be with you, no matter where you go?" he asks taking the jewel out of its box.

"Yes…" having more in mind to say but too shocked to get it out, I capture his lips passionately to get my message across. Feeling two hands going around my middle, up my neck and stopping just behind I look down at the orange pearl sitting on my skin just above my chest.

"As much as I don't wish to leave, I must…I'll never forget you David and my love will never fade. Strengthen if anything" Sharing another lengthy kiss, holding him as close to me as I could, the sobs began to return whilst pulling away and heading towards the entrance of cave holding his hand with two of mine. Looking meaningfully into his eyes I lightly peck his lips and hold him in what I knew would be one of the last hugs I'll ever receive from the one that'd captured my heart from the time he'd help me when we were young.

I swim out to the mouth of the cave thinking of what lies ahead when I hear the first sob break out of David that I'd ever heard since I met him, although it was quiet I would know if it was him anywhere. Feeling drawn in I swim to him and caress the side of his face wishing to comfort him. I now knew what he meant when I was crying earlier this day, it felt as though cracks were building up in my heart, threatening to break it. I said the one thing that I knew would be true and bring a small amount of comfort to us both.

"It must be done or we will live miserable lives with others who we don't truly love" I said looking at his sad face as it slowly changed from upset to unhappy understanding.

"Goodbye, love I'll miss you" he whispers holding me in one last hug burying his face in my neck.

"Goodbye, David I'll miss you too" I reply pulling my head back and lifting his chin up with one hand, looking into his hazel eyes with a hand in his soft brown hair.

_Ok Kirsten you've dragged it long enough gotta go it you're to escape_

Pecking him on the cheek for what I knew would be the final kiss I'd share I slowly let go of him and gave a sad smile and turned tail swimming in who knows what direction with the pendant and orange pearl as the only items I'd take along from my home-ocean. Very far from the cave out towards open water I was swimming so fast with red eyes I barely heard Trish yell my name but I ignored it. The less she knew about the whole thing the better for both Trish and me. She won't be under the scrutiny of Mother and Father or be harassed for answers, for me the mer-people my parents send out to find me would have a one in a million chance of finding me.

Line_ I don't know how long I swam but one thing I knew for certain was that I would swim until I became too tired and would sleep floating on the surface of the ocean, my jewels placed so that I wouldn't end up swimming back to home-ocean. Passing pods of whales and schools of fish I continued on ignoring them in search of a place to call hide-out that the mer-people wouldn't think I'd go.

Line_

**That's it for this one hope you liked it. Good? Bad? OTT? Tell me what cha think. I already have the next chap half written up so the next will be up real soon. + Hols are coming for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this chappy is a sort of a sorry 4 keeping you folks waiting for like…ever.

BTW

Kitten the wolf -yes her name gonna be changed to Bella when around humans

**On with the show…**

Chapter 4

"Hey! Are you bloody chicken gonna jump off that damned cliff or what? I'm falling asleep waiting for you lot down here!" a muscular voice shouted, pulling me out of thought and causing my instincts to kick in. In hope that I hadn't been sighted by whatever that voice came from, I dive behind a large pile of rocks nearby. Slowly peaking out from the jiggered rocks I spot a male human being in the water roughly two hundred metres away from me with his back to me.

"What the hell are you going on 'bout mate? You're the one who's in our way sitting there and I don't intend to pull you to shore just because a tool like you is too stupid to pull you to swim out of the way" another male human with two companions near him replies.

I sit there watching the three from the cliff jump off to join their friend and play fight with one another. Out of pure boredom I wait until the quartet start the long swim to the shore, probably to cliff dive again, slowly I creep up behind the four. As I almost reach them I dive in a large arc over their heads, picking up an unpleasant scent as I went over and landed a good distance from them. Turning around to meet their eyes I see the shocked expressions on their, exactly what I wanted. With the desire to mess with their heads I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Man, you guys reek of the smell of a dog that hasn't washed in weeks! I'd say take a shower but since your in the ocean I guess it won't make a difference. Good luck finding a girl to settle down with. You need it!" Smirking at them with satisfaction that they were gawking at me like idiots, I shoot out towards deep water and begin a reconnaissance of the area. Swimming in the opposite direction of the men I shocked the hell out of, I slowly start to make out a cluster of buildings a few kilometers off from the shore, continuing from there I eventually find a river mouth. It looks very small and considering that I have absolutely no idea of my where-bouts or which way is north, I guess it is the best chance of finding a hide out there is going to be.

Swimming up the river all I see is trees, water and more trees, I begin to wonder if the river is going to be any wider than the river mouth. Continuing further inland, the river expands after a few minutes of swimming into a, large calm water dead-end with a small waterfall at the end. The many large trees surrounding the river and the calming effect from the sound of the small water fall brought back memories of my times in the secret cave with David, our jokes, comforting one another about issues that arose which we would only discuss with each other, snuggling up together for the pleasure of it and the first and last time we explored an area of love we'd never known before, deepening the need to accept that probably wont see him again. Losing my composure I swim to the edge and close my eyes with my head in the crook of my elbow on the grass going through all the times I had with the one I loved and will always love.

The first time we met had been when William was bullying me in class behind the teacher's back in first grade, I was close to tears when a young merman came up to me telling me that things would be alright. By the end of the week we had become good friends and stuck together which put an end to William's bullying.

In secondary school David and I became aware of the socio-economical behavior that occurred outside school in society and agreed that we'd made friends with mer-people in our socio-economical groups which meant we needed to pretend to no longer be friends. This eventually led to exactly that…no longer friends.

Upon graduation I got fed up with not seeing him at all because of the stupid rules about not being allowed to see him 'because he doesn't live in our region'. When mum and dad were off doing whatever they were doing, I swam to David's house and hid in the shadows, gently grabbing his arm and led him to the cave I hid in whenever it had been a rotten day, fought with somebody or a cord had been struck. On that day the two of us renewed our friendship and over time it became a relationship.

Looking at the necklace David and given me upon renewing our friendship, I began to cry about what I had left behind; a boyfriend who was as good as a fiancé to me, who loved me very much and went out of his way to ensure I was fine, speak to me about my issues to convince me it wasn't my fault; a sister who agreed to keep my relationship with David a secret, she never used that knowledge against me , completely aware of the consequences if said information got out to anybody. And finally a safe secure life where all of my needs were cared for and I was never lacking anything.

My leaving of that life was an action necessary to evade the horrible future which laid ahead if I decided to condemn myself to William's cruel, materialistic clutches. He only ever cared about status among the mer-people, what was said about the git. Never once from the time I met him form the time I left my home-ocean did he care about anyone's feeling but his own.

"_Kirsten_" I heard a voice sounding like David say in my head, unaware that it was said in my head I look up and around hoping that he was here, but to find he isn't my eyes threaten to overflow again.

"_Kirsten, we may be thousands of kilometers apart but the pearl I gave you enable us to feel each others emotion, to communicate and to find one another."_ His voice tells me. An emotion not my own but David's flowing from the pearl was amusement.

"_What could be so funny David? We're as you said, thousands of kilometers apart and you're amused?_" I ask in my mind confused.

"_Your run has caused one hell of an uproar, it's the biggest scandal at the moment, William's apparently embarrassed and the jerk's family is searching high and low for you. Trish informed me, in secret of course, of what had been written on the note you left her before you ran for it. I'm not angry that you did run, quite the opposite really, I'm extremely proud of you, love. I know you're very capable of taking care of yourself…"_ David continued about what was happening at home-ocean and how he felt but the last part had me slightly sad but thrilled at same time.

"_I can't leave now to find you because the other mer-people would make the connection about us and we'd be screwed, so as much as I hate the idea, I'll have to wait at least three months before leaving to be reunited with the one that stole my heart. Until then I can only communicate. I must go now my mother needs my helps." _As he finished that last part I felt emotions that weren't my own and a lot of them. Love, hope, faith and desire, as I felt those emotion course from the pearl and through my body I began to feel a lot happier and quite like I did at home-ocean minus the worry about William.

Coming out of my misery with a longing smile, but still a smile, I climb onto the grass and attempt to try something that I never felt to be necessary to be able to do before. Feeling the lower half of my body shifting; not in a painful way or at least uncomfortable as I was anticipating, but a feeling of freedom. Opening my eyes I discover that my tail is gone and has been replaced by two legs that begin at my hips. Attempting to get up from the seated position, I move my legs back towards myself and plant them firmly to the ground and push up with, my hands, half way up I felt an instinct to move my right foot out a little so I could stand stably, following the instinct I try but something that I didn't expect was that both moved at once, making me falling face first to the ground, however along the way I smack the side of my head into a tree that had inconveniently been nearby.

Lifting my head off and out of the vegetation I spit out the grass that some how end up in my mouth, rolling over and positioning myself so that I was leaning against the tree wriggling about like a fish out of water until I was comfortable, I rest my sore head against the trunk waiting for the ache to pass. I don't know how long I sat there but apparently I'd run out of energy and my legs had shifted back to my tail without me noticing. Laying down on the grass in my mermaid form I begin to feel myself fall asleep from all of the energy I'd used up trying to utilise the foreign limbs I'd shifted my tail to that afternoon.

**Heya people, what cha think, please let me know what cha think!** **Good, bad, could be better. Please let me know. Criticism is quite welcome.**

**Kirsten**


End file.
